pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Virginia Henderson
Virginia Henderson, (geb. 30. November 1897 in Kansas City, Missouri, USA) — gest. 19. März 1996) war eine US-amerikanische Krankenschwester und Verfasserin von in den USA und international sehr bekannten Pflegelehrbüchern. * 1918 begann sie in der Army School of Nursing in Washington, DC (Militär-Krankenpflegeschule des Heeres), die Pflegeausbildung und schloss dort 1921 ab. * 1924 hatte sie ihre erste Stelle als Ausbilderin. Danach "egteBaiecnach Studien denhelor of science" und "Master of arts" in Pflegepädagogik. * ab1934 wurde sie Mitglied im Lehrkörper der Pflegefakultät des Teachers College an der Columbia Universität. * 1953 wechselte sie an die Yale University, School of Nursing, für ein Forschungsprojekt, das den Stand der Pflegeforschung in den USA analysieren sollte. Nach Abschluß dieser Arbeit erhielt Henderson den Auftrag zur Leitung des'' Nursing Studies Index Project'' (1959 bis 1971). Dessen Ergebnis war die Publikation des vierbändigen Index. Danach war Frau Henderson Emerita der Yale Universität. * Mit 75 Jahren begann sie quasi nochmal mit einer weiteren Berufskarriere als international tätige Lehrerin und Vortragsrednerin. 1979 begründete die Connecticut Nurses Association einen nach ihr benannten Preis für herausragende Pflegewissenschaft. Henderson erhielt diesen Preis als Erste. Sie erhielt u. a. zwölf Ehrendoktorate und vom International Council of Nursing (ICN) den Christianne Reimann Preis. Nach ihr benannt: * Sigma Theta Tau - Die Internationale Virginia Henderson Electronic Library Literatur * [[Bertha Harmer|Bertha Harmer]], Virginia Henderson (1922, 1943 4. A): Textbook of the Principles und Practice of Nursing. Macmillan Comp, N Y. 1047 Seiten. * Harmer B, Henderson V (dto. abweichende Aufl.angaben): Textbook of the principles and practice of nursing. 4th ed. New York: Macmillan, 1939; 5th. ed. New York: Macmillan, 1955. * Henderson Virginia: Nursing Studies Index, 1900-1959: An annotated guide to reported studies, research in progress, research methods and historical materials, in periodicals, books, and pamphlets published in English. Edited by Virginia Henderson associates and associates at Yale. Philadelphia: Lippincott. 1963, 1966, 1970, 1972. Reprinted 1984, Garland. * Henderson Virginia, 1963: Grundregeln der Krankenpflege, Weltbund der Krankenschwestern. , 1970 Schw. Ausg.; 3.Ausg. 1977, DBFK, ICN. Verlage Dt. Schwesternschaft, Frankfurt bzw. Karger, Basel (Schweiz) * Henderson Virginia: Basic Principles of Nursing Care, for the International Council of Nurses (ICN), publication available in 27 languages * Henderson Virginia, 1966: The nature of nursing New York: Macmillan. * Henderson Virginia, 1982: The nursing process. is the title right? In: Journ. of Adv. Nurs. 7, 103-109 * Henderson Virginia: The nature of nursing. A definition and its implications for practice, research, and education. Reflections after 25 years. New York, National League for Nursing Press, 1991. (NLN Pub. No. 15-2346. * Henderson Virginia, 1997: Das Wesen der Pflege. In: Schaeffer/ Steppe, Pflegetheorien - Beispiele aus den USA. Bern, Huber. 1997. S.39-54. * Simmons LW, Henderson Virginia: Nursing research: a survey and assessment. New York, Appleton, 1964. Werke über sie, zu ihrem Werk: * Chinn, Peggy; Kramer, Maeona: Pflegetheorie. Konzepte - Kontext - Kritik. Berlin, Ullstein Mosby. 1996. * Halamandaris VJ: A tribute to Virginia Henderson, the first lady of nursing. Caring 1988 (Oct) 7(10): 56-63, 65 * Halloran, Edward (Hrsg.): Henderson, Virginia A. A Virginia Henderson Reader. New York, Springer, 1995. * Hudgings C: The Virginia Henderson International Nursing Library: Improving access to nursing research databases, in Arnold JM, Pearson GA eds. Computer applications in nursing education and practice. New York: National League for Nursing Press, 1992. xv, 383 p. (NLN Pub. No. 14-2406), pp. 3-8. * Kirkevold, Marit: Pflegetheorien. München, Wien, Baltimore: Urban und Schwarzenberg. 1997. * Meleis, Afaf Ibrahim: Pflegetheorie. Gegenstand, Entwicklung und Perspektiven des theoretischen Denkens in der Pflege. Bern, Göttingen, Toronto, Seattle: Huber 1999 * Steppe, Hilde: Pflegemodelle in der Praxis, 2.Folge: Virginia Henderson. In: Die Schwester, Der Pfleger 1990, S. 584-588. * Thomas, Robert M. Jr.: Virginia Henderson, 98, Teacher of nurses, Dies. New York Times Obituaries, Friday, March 22, 1996, p D20 (der Nachruf) Amerikan. Literaturangaben — selected publications * * * }} Originally published: (1978); New York: Macmillan. Henderson was also author of the 1939 revised edition and coauthor of the 4th (1955) edition. * }} Originally published: V. IV (1963), V. I (1966), V. II (1970), V. III (1972); Philadelphia: JB Lippincott. * }} * Rev. and expanded}} * Siehe auch * ATL, Pflegeplanung, Pflegewissenschaft * Geschichte der Pflege Weblinks * http://www.nursinglibrary.org/Portal/main.aspx?PageID=4001 (Die Internationale Virginia Henderson Electronic Library) * Ein Nachruf in ANA - Hall of Fame. * Dorothee Kiefer: Professionelle Pflege zwischen Bedürfnisorientierung und Sinnfindung - die Pflegetheorien von Virginia Henderson und Joyce Travelbee im Vergleich. Hausarbeit von 2002 an der Katholischen Fachhochschule Mainz. Die Arbeit ist online bei hausarbeiten.de. * The International Council of Nurses Foundation (ICNF) awards the First Virginia Henderson Fellowship Henderson, Virginia Hend